Normal is Overrated ( Drabbles)
by WhiteWishxDarkSoul
Summary: this is some of the plot bunnies thats been running in my head. it's a collection of one shot stories about the A-team and my OC. but it has a tendency to be murdock/OC centric because i just love Murdock...
1. please read

Ok i know ... what am i doing?! Why am i satring a new story when i'm not finish with my first one? Well this story will be a collection of one shots that will feature Murdock and my OC and also the team. Its actually plot bunnies that keeps popping in my head and they kept on bugging me! If i wont let them out they will start to gnaw their way out my head. So im giving them the liberation they want if i could justify it...

As for my Normal is Overrated i will continue it, but im lazy and my new job is really taking all my time. I will it as soon as i can so please bear with me.

By the way i would like to thank **lovezjacobblack** and **SerenitySparrow** for following my story. And **Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester, -irish8642, lovezjacobblack** for adding my story (Normal is Overrated ) to their favorite. Thank you **lovezjacobblack** for adding me to your favorite.

And to everyone who reads Normal is overrated thank you so much! I hope you also enjoy Normal is overrated drabbles.


	2. Billy in the flesh!

Natural is over rated (drabbles)

Chapter 1: Billy in the flesh!

Alexandra was walking along side Face, who was posing to be a doctor at the VA hospital psych ward. The A-team was cooling of the steam with the military and they where hiding in the hospital.

" it's seems to be a fine day at the hospital doc." Alexandra remarked seeing that ther were no military personel around today.

" Yeah. the place is quiet today." Face said smiling to one of the nurse that passed by. " well what can i do for you today?" he asked turning to Alexandra.

" Well, doctor I'm just here to visit..." Alexandra took out a small rectangular wooden box from the big pocket of her loose fitting brown long sleeves. Face already saw it weighing the light cloth down earlier. " ...And to run an errand." Alexandra opened the box to show some cuban cigars in it. Hannibal had called her and asked to bring him some cigars since he was already out.

They turned to a corner and they saw a nurse about to enter Murdock's room, she was holding some kind of package.

" hello, nurse Billings." Face greeted the nurse and at the same time gave her the famous heart melting smile of the conman. " what's that you got there?" he inquired

" Oh, this?" she looked at the package in her hands " its for Mr. Murdock, a package from a Mr. Sherman." she said reading the name written on the package.

" I'll take that to him." Face said taking the package in one hand. "uhm... nurse Billings, I think there is some irregularities to the chart of this patient could you be a doll and go over them for me, i just need to check on Mr. Murdock" Face said ever so charmingly to the nurse while showing the chart he was holding.

" ok doc. i'll go over them now." the nurse smiled sweetly at Faceman. then the nurse left. Alexandra gave a soft laugh at the sight.

" Why Face, you are really a charmer." she remarked as the smitten nurse waltz away. Face chuckled, he took the box of cigars from Alexandra and put it inside the pocket of his coat.

" its one of my many talents. But you know you couldnt pick a better timming to pay us a visit." Faceman said while ripping open the package, he took something from the package.

" Why? is there something wrong?" Alxendra asked anxiously.

" i just need you to stand still for a moment." Face said so seriously that Alexandra froze on the spot. She half expected that there where military police standing behind her. Alexandra felt Faceman put something on her head, he even tucked a loose lock of her wavy dark brown hair behind her ear. Face strapped something round her hips like a belt, it hung over her pleated gray mini skirt that she wore over a pair of dark blue leg hugging leggings. Alexandra was about to open her mouth to ask but the conman cut her off.

" you've got an important mission." he said hurriedly, then he open the door of Murdock's room.

" Mission? what mission?" she asked, Alexandra is getting suspicious. she tried to reach on top of her head but her hand was trapped in Face`s big hands. Face ushered her in the room, practically pushing her inside. she saw Murdock sitting on top of his dresser near the T.V. Murdock's green eyes grew wide and bright with excitement when Alexandra came into view.

At the moment that Alexandra stepped in the room, Faceman took a step back out the room and swiftly locked the door at the same time alexandra caught a glimps of her image on the mirror hanging on the wall across the door. She turned around but alexandra was too late, Face already locked the door from outside. Faceman smiled smugly at the sniper while her eyes was filled with terror as she heard the door lock.

"Billy!" They heard Murdock exclaimed, but they ignored the insane pilot. Both Face and Murdock jumped a little when the sole of Alexandra's black rubber shoes came in contact with the door with a loud thud.

"OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR FACEMAN!" the sniper screamed harshly, Face just smiled while Murdock stopped on his track on approaching the sniper.

"calm down will you?" Faceman laughed as he peered in the barred window of the door. The smile on Face's namesake was victorious and it taunted the sniper even more. " Alexandra, come on? Your mission is to stay with Murdock, make sure he doesnt attract too much attention. we wouldnt want that do we?" he added. just then Face got close too close to the door the sniper grabbed him at the colar and pulled him to the door.

" the name's Alex and your going to pay for this Face!" Alex treathened, her gruff demeanour and manner of talking somehow got to Face but he didnt unlocked the door. Face manage to pry Alex's hand off him and he went away, smiling smugly as he did.

" Im going to get you!" Alex screamed, another loud crash was heard as alex kicked the door again. "FACEMAN!" she said it as a demented screech. Alex thought he heard Face laughed and said *'Now we're even.' but she couldnt be quite sure. Alexandra's trigger happy alter ego backed away from the door and put her hand on her head to pull a fistful of hair out of frustration but her hand landed instead on a brown dog ear on a head band. She cant belive that Face locked her in and strapped dog ears and tail on her.

" there, there.." Murodock cooed, as he slowly approached Alex. " its alright Billy, Faceman will be back he'll just get some snack for us." Murdock said to Alex like trying to soothe a child with a tantrum.

Then everything came crushing down on Alex. everything was so familiar she had hard time telling her self that she was just probably remembering. The walls are closing in on her, Alex is having hard time to breath.

Murdock slowly advances to Alex who was backing herself towards a corner of the room. she had a panicked look and her eyes were crazed and unfocused. Alex squeezed her self in the corner and parcatically hyperventilating, she reminded her self that she was in the hospital not in her stepbrothers' or stepfather's room.

" ...Don't worry, were going to have a good time. We'll play a game..." Alex's eyes widend as she heard the those words, words that she often hear when she was young. Words that her stepbrothers and stepfather used when they would tie her up or play tag with her and tagged her with a 2 by 2 wooden plank. Alex felt someone grabbing her arms, she quickly retracted her arm punched her assailant in the gut. Murdock spouted a cry of pain and this brought out Alex from her moment of insanity.

" Oh SHOOT! Murdock!" She exclaimed, Alex approached the pilot who bend over in pain. " You shouldnt just grab someone who is having an episode and a sudden mental break down! of ALL people YOU SHOULD know that!"

" Im sorry Billy" Murdock groaned, Alex helped Murdock to right himself and they sat on the pilot's bed. " i didnt mean to startle you." he added.

" Dude, im Alex." She corrected. Alex moved and angled away from Mudock's hand when she saw he was about to pet him. " What are you doing?!" She questioned

Murdock gave her a crooked boyish grin " im going to pet you." He declared like its the most obvious thing in the world and his grin widened into a manic smile " You always love it when i scratch you behind your ear." Murdock said lovingly and once again made a reach to pet alex. But alex stood up and stood infront of Murdock.

" Murdock. I am. not. Billy!" she explained through her gritted teeth. Murdocks smile faded and his shoulders fell, he twitched on his spot.

" No. You're just saying that. you are Billy." Mudock said stubbornly, he crossed his arm in front of his chest and set a stubborn frown on his face.

Alex let out an exaperated sigh " It's me Alex dont you remember me?" she said her patience slipping away every second. But Murdock pouted, he wouldnt accept what Alex was saying.

" Look!" Alex called Murdock's attention. Then she took off the tail and the headband and threw it on the floor between her and Murdock. Murdock let out a short scream of horror.

" BILLY!" Murdock cried, the he picked up the tail and ears gingerly as if he wants to prevent further damage to the fake dog body parts " your ears and tail fell off!" he choked, but he looked suddenly deteremined

" But dont worry. There's plenty of Doctors here. Im sure we could ask Face to ask a doctor to... to stitch it back to you." Murdock approached her again but Alex took a step back, Murdock looked pained. this stopped Alex a bit but she still kept her distance. Alex has shorter temper as compared to Alexandra.

"I am. NOT. Billy." Alex said venomously, her tone made it clear that she'll skin anyone who'll say otherwise. but this didnt perturbed Murdock. Alex groaned out of frustration " Ok. If, and only if, i was Billy why would i tell you otherwise?! Come on! tell me?" She challenged.

Murdock gave her a look that made her falter. 'Now you've done it.' Alex heard Alexandra softly scolding her. The way he looked at her, it was full of sorrow and pain. It would make Xandra 'the cry baby' cry and make Alexandra hug and comfort the pilot, she was no exception. But she is very stubborn.

"Because you're mad at me.." Murdock started softly, looking down for a moment then looked at her again with those sorrowful blueish green eyes " You're mad at me for leaving you alone out there." He said it with guilt and remorse while his head nudge to the window indicating outside the premises of the VA hospital.

Both of them heard the ratling of keys. Then before Alex could react, Murdock grabbed her and threw her carefully under the bed. Murdock peeked under the bed, tossing her the tail and ears.

" Hold on to that we'll fixed that later." Murdock said quickly then added " Be quietly Billy, they might see you. I wont let them take you away, you wont be alone again. I promise." He said solenmly, his green eyes boring into her onyx black ones.

Murdock stepped away from the bed just in time as a doctor, a nurse and some orderlies came in. Murdock swayed on his feet nervously. "Good day chaps! What are going to do today?" He said then the orderlies locked on both of his hands and they drag Murdock out of his room. The doctor was looking at his clipboard surveying its contents.

"Tell them to increase the voltage and we'll increase the time of exposure of Mr. Murdock since last session" The doctor said to the nurse who nodded in agreement. Under the bed Alex eyes widened, she knew too well what their talking about. Electroshock therapy was one of the treatment she recieved when she did her time in the loony bin. Once the doctor and the nurse had left she rolled out of the bed and sprinted out to find Faceman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You did what leutenant?!" Hannibal cried as he heard the story of Face, who was grinning from ear to ear, how he got even with Alexandra. But when he heard Hannibal's tone his grin faded.

"You mean you locked the crazy girl inside the crazy fool's room?! Do you think that's fine man?" Said B.A as they were sitting in the fairly crowded cafeteria. Hannibal lighted the cigar that Face had brought from alexandra.

"Face do you remember when Alexandra would stay with us? Do you remeber anything about the room that she stays in?" Hannibal said, cigar trapped between his teeth. Face scrunch his nose trying to remember.

"Nothing much Hannibal" he finally admitted as he cant really remember anything out of place. B.A snorted when he finished his sandwich.

"She always sleep with the door of her room open, fool!" Said B.A while shaking his head at the conman

"Right sargent!" Hannibal agreed " Face, dont you remeber that Alexandra doesnt like to stay in a locked room because of what his stepfather and stepbrothers did to her..." he reminded the conman. Faceman remembered that the sniper always keeps her door open if she can help it. He also remembered the crying fit the alter ego of the sniper, Xandra, have when she is reminded of whatever twisted games her stepbrothers and stepfather plays on her.

Face chuckled nervously, then he excused himself and quickly disappeared out of the caffeteria. He was paractically running in the hall way, he made his way back to Murdock's room. When he turned sharply to a corner he collided with someone. The person he bumped with lost balance since Faceman was bigger, Alex let out some curses as she fell down.

Alex glared up tothe man that collided with her but her glare turned to suprise and a little relief when she saw Faceman's confused and suprised blue eyes stared at her. Alex stood up and clutched face white coat.

"Face you gotta help Murdock!" Alex blurted out urgently as she saw that Face will say something. Face stared at her suprised by the interuption and the panicked look on her face,.

"What happed to Murdock?!" he asked concerned. Alex gripped Face's coat tighter.

"A doctor took Murdock!" She announced desperately " They're going to put him through electroshock theraphy and that aint good Faceman! Im telling you its NOT" She added more grimmly.

"Where did they take him?" He asked holding both Alex's fore arm. Alex shook her head.

" I dont know... but Face we need to stop them!" Alex said her voice squeeky due to worry. Faceman gave a reassuring squeez and tried to calm down the sniper.

"Ok. I need to get Hannibal. You try to find Murdock, we'll join the search. If you found them stop them." He said, trying to stay calm and think. He let go of Alex who tried to run off immediatly, but Face grabbed her again. " Alex i know i said to stop them but dont OVER DO it. Try to think of a subtle way." Face warned Alex. He knows Alex's pryomaniac tendencies and how trigger happy the alter ego can be.

Alex nodded, her eyes impatient and anxious. Face saw that somehow he can trust that promise, once again he let her go and the both ran to their assigned task. Face rushed back to the caffeteria and found B.A and Hannibal sitting on the same spot where he had left them. He quickly told them what was happening and they all began their search. Alex on the other hand searched the hostipal, peeking on every operating she could find but theres no luck, she couldnt find Murdock.

She had passed more rooms but none of them contained Murdock. She felt worried , ALL of them did, she couldnt quite distinct her self from her other two companions at the moment. But she knew that it was silly to look for a distinction between the three of them since they were only one person, they - she knew that. But she couldnt help to feel more guilty than the other two. Alex kicked herself mentally, why does she have to be so hard to Murdock? She can be so pigheaded sometimes. As she turned at another bend Alex saw the nurse that was with the doctor who ordered the electroshock theraphy for Murdock.

" Hello." Alex said as casual and as calm as she could. She managed a smile " Im the new nurse." She reached out to shake the hand of the nurse.

"Oh. Hi." The nurse said smiling. Then she looked at Alex from head to foot. Alex seemed to understand why.

"Well im not gonna start here until next week"she said laughing slightly, gesturing at her casual attaire. "Im looking for nurse Green. Have you seen her?"

"Im nurse Green." She said

" Oh really? Great!" She said in false relief, ofcourse she knew she saw the nameplate earlier in MUrdocks room. She hoped that Face's charm spreads fast. "I thought i'll be searching for hours. A doctor was looking for you- what was his name?" She laughed again " Im sorry im not good with names, i think he's a new doctor here, blond hair, blue eyes, killer smile..." she drifted off. The nurse's eyes sprakle with realization.

" I think i know who you are talking about." She said a little excitedly

"Well he wanted you at his office"Alex said trying to sound a little jealous

" But i need to give this to dr. Carlson. He needs it for Mr. Murdock.." she sounded disappointed, holding up the clipboard.

" I could give that to him for you if you want. Just tell me where he is." Alex offered, shes getting impatient. The nurse beamed at her and she pointed her to a door at the left side of a hall way to her right. After that the nurse bounded away to Peck. After the nurse had disappeare she went for the door.

Hannibal, Face and B.A saw the sniper went in a door a little far off from where they are. They rushed forward as casually as they could with getting unwanted attention. When Alex entered the room she had to stop her self from destroying the place. The session already started, Alexandra had to hold her back when they saw murdock being electrecouted, though she knew they both wanna burn the whole palce down.

She told the same story as she told the nurse as she handed the clipboard to the doctor. The doctor took it and examined its contents. She looked away at murdock and examined the room she saw the line that powers the toture machine in the room. She needs to unplug it, but she needs a distraction, just then one of the orderlies walked towards her. As he passed Alex she quickly stuck her foot out, tripping the orderly making him turn over a small table which contains medical equipments that came tumbling down the floor. Everyone in the room looked at orderly while she backed away and used the moment to step on the plug of the machine that is currently toturing their pilot. The plug was crushed with the forced the she used, and because of the comtmotion no one noticed it was her, they were all suprised when the machine went dead.

"What happened?" The Doctor inquired

" I dont know doc. It just went dead." Said the nurse that was performing the therapy as he tired to shift dials to try to revive the machine.

" But were just starting with the session-" the doctor was cut off as Hannibla, Face and B.A burst in. They took in the scene before them. Their expression went grave, B.A went beside Alex while Face and Hannibal approached the doctor.

"Why hello Dr. Adam." He greeted Hannibal " Hello Dr. Williams" he said turning to Face then added " Dr. Williams our new nurse here said that you asked for my nurse Ms. Green?" Gesturing at Alex, they all glanced at Alex who looked murderous as B.A did.

"Ah. Yes i did, you see when we found out that Mr. Murdock here is going to under go electroshock theraphy today i just to get a hold at her so i can get a hold of you." Face said full of confidence " I didnt know that it would take too long so we went out to look for you"

" And why are you looking for me?" The doctor asked. This time it was Hannibal who answered.

"It because there was a mistake. Mr. Murdock is not scheduled for a electroshock theraphy and he will not be for a long time." Hannibal said as convincingly as Face did, the other doctor looked puzzled.

" But on the record that i recieved, he was scheduled today." He said looking at the charts on the clipboard. Face took the clipboard from the doctor and shook his head.

" Well, there had been a problem with the computers this past few days. All the shedules got mixed up." She said giving the clipboard back. Hannibal glance around the room and took in all the scattered equipment and he saw the roken plug.

" And it also seems that you had accident here." He said pointing at the broken plug. " Well then we better take Mr. Murdock and return him to his room." Hannibal signaled B.A and he went to Murdock who kept staring at the ceiling. B.A lifted the catatonic Murdock onto a gurney and rolled him out the room closely followed by Alex.

"But-" the doctor protested but Hannibal cut him off.

"Thank you for you cooperation doctor." He said his husky voice low and almost treathening. The doctor was speachless as Hannibal marched out followed by face who just smiled at he doctor. B.A reached Murdocks room and laid him on his bed. Alex was silent all the time, B.A put a hand on her shoulder.

"Dont worry. This crazy ass fool is tough, he can take it." He said, alex gave a small smile and put her hand on B.A's patting it, as if saying that he's right. Hannibal came in with Face, they looked at their catatonic pilot and their silent sniper.

"You ok captain?" Hannibal asked, Alex nodded.

" He'll be fine. Catatonia is one of the side effect of electroshock theraphy, it'll pass" Hannibal assured her.

"I know Hannibal..." she said staring at Murdock then she turned to face the colonel " But why do they have to do that? Why does the people who are suppose to help you are the ones that will do you harm?" she asked more to herself than anyone. She always asked her self that question ever since all the betrayal in her life had sent her to the same place where Murdock is now.

"I honestly dont know kid." Hannibal put an arm around her shoulder and gave her a small comforting hug " But thats not always the case." He said reassuringly, Alex smiled at that Hannibal was right of course. There are people like him, Hannibal, who always got your back.

"Now, lets go B.A. We'll be going to the hospital's system." Hannibal said to B.A as he head out the room "Computers does experience malfunctions and it'll mess up the scheduled treatments, especially Murdock's" he smiled mischivously while Bosco just gave a chuckle. Both of them disappeared out of sight.

"Alex?" Face started rather uncomfortably, the sniper ever so slightly look over her shoulder as she had her backed turned at the conman she dont want to take her eyes of the catatonic pilot. "Im sorry, i totaly forgot. I've been a jerk!" He blurted out. This time Alex looked at him with a small smile on her face.

" Its fine Face." She said softly, then the conman saw a glint of mischief in the captain's onxy eyes "But i'll make sure you'll pay for this sooner or later." Faceman laughed nervously. He excused himself saying that he'll help Hannibal, he left the room closing the door not locking it this time.

Alex setteled for that, she didnt felt treatened unlike the first time. Now that Alex is alone with Murdock she couldnt help but feel the blossoming self hate she felt. How can she be so selfish, this thought makes Alex's eye water. Then Murdock started shaking like he was having a convulsion, she knew pretty well the side effect of that damned treatment, she have underwent it once and it wasnt a pretty thing. Alex knelt down on the floor beside Murdocks bed and took his arm and hugged it, determined not to let go until Murdock stopped shaking. She closed her eyes to pacify the forming tears in her eyes.

Murdock stopped shaking and she looked up. Her eyes once again treathened to well up when she saw the seemingly empty shell of the pilot which was very dear to her (though Alex woudnt admit it out loud). She crouched down and took the ears and tail under the bed. She looked at it for a moment conteplating, but she put it on; ear and tail, if it will make Murdock happy she'll be Billy for today.

Alex peek from the edge of the bed, looking at Murdock. Alex barked softly and nudged Murdock's arm with her nose, but he just continued staring at the ceiling. Alex whined like a dog determined to play the part and to bring murdock back some how, but she felt a pang of hurt when Murdock remained still. Alex climbed up the bed beside Murdock, barking and wagging her tail still no respond. Alex stared for a moment, then started nudging Murdock's cheek whining as she did. The still figure of the pilot is getting into her, Alex whined and place her hand on Murdock's chest then shecarefully laid her head on his chest and curled into his side. Alex whined like a hurt dog, she cursed at her self when a few tears that she been trying hold back escaped her eyes.

The sniper felt a hand stroking her hair, she looked up and saw Murdock looking at her, eyes still a bit unfocused. Murdock blinked a couple of times trying to focus his eyes when he saw Alex laying on his chest the fake dog ears on her head he smiled weakly.

"Billy?" he croacked then once again he noticed the ears on the sniper's head.

"Oh good! You had your ears attached back!" He said happily, then his hand which was petting Alex's head slid down to the sniper's back. Murdock lifted her tail and beamed "And your tail too!"

Alex just stared at Murdock greafull that he finally came back. Murdock frowned a little his eyes became sad

"Your still mad at me for living you alone." Murdock stated more that asked, Alex shook her head looking at Murdock.

"No." Alex voice broke a little "Im not mad at you." It was all that she could say, Alex is so relieved that Murdock's talking again. Murdock beamed he started stroking Alex hair again, petting her, this time she didnt protest. Alex even gave a soft bark of happines as murdock scratched behind her fake dog ears.

"Im sorry i had to do that. Did they hurt you?" Murdock asked in concern, Alex eyes teared up again. She couldnt stop the few tears that traced her cheeks, after every thing he was still more worried about others than himself. Alex really felt that becoming a dog for murdock is worth it. Murdock frowned as he saw the tears running down the sniper's cheeks, with his other hand he wipped away the tears.

"I'm sorry Murdock, i didnt stop those guys from taking you." Alex sobbed, then she looked at Murdock's blueish green eyes beseechingly " But i promise you, you wouldnt be alone, not anymore."

Murdock stared down at the dark depts of her eyes, he couldnt help the smile that broke on to his face. He planted an affectionate kiss on Alex's forehead "You're the best!" He said earnestly. He yawned, Alex told him to sleep and reassured him that she will still be there when he wake up. Murdock closed his eyes while Alex lay back again on his chest and Murdock fell asleep holding Alex, the sniper likewise fell asleep on Mudock's chest.

Faceman came back to Mudock's room to check on the guy. When he entered the room he couldnt help but took a picture at the sight on Murdock's bed with his camera phone. Murdock stirred awake as he heard the shutter of Face's phone's camera. Face smiled as he looked down on Murdock with Alex sleeping soundly on his chest.

"I'll come back later." Face said as he turned to leave.

"Facey." Face stopped on his tracks and glace back at him, he saw Murdock looking at Alex in what Face describe as lovingly. "Thank you for bring this to me." Face gaped at Murdock for a moment, the way he said it, it was as if he knew all along that it was Alex and not his invisible dog that he kept calling the sniper all day. But he dicided that its not important as long as Murdock was happy.

"You're welcome buddy." He said and turned to leave again. But he chuckled when he heard him say 'But Billy's kinda catty today' and he left his two friends alone.

**A/N: one of the first plot bunnies that hopped to and fro in my brain... i gotta let it out... so let me know what you think. Comments are very much welcome!**


	3. the Count

**A/N: another plot bunny that escaped my head. It came out of nowhere and pounced at me. It a little graphic (i think) so if you dont like that sort of thing its alright, each to his/her own right? Let me know what you think, comments are very much welcomed and apprieciated.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own the A team but Alexandra Hale is mine.**

Normal is overrated (drabbles: the count)

Chapter 2 : The Count

The A team sat in silence in the shabby living room of their current abode. Surely it wasn't one of the best scams Faceman did; with all of the holes in the thin walls, the peeling wall paper and the worn out furnitures. But it had lots of bedrooms, which is good for they can have their own space and it has electricity and water plus it was inconspicuous. They just finished one of their jobs but the colonel might've pushed Decker to hard this time as he decided that the MP's on the search for them 24/7. The colonel said it wouldn't last long but they still need to lay low for a couple of days.

B.A let out a dangerous growl and Face could feel the tension. But it has nothing to do with the man hunt Decker orchestrated, B.A is getting annoyed with Murdock who was currently perched on a lounge chair at a corner of the living room. Murdock kept staring at all of them and its making Face a little uncomfortable but aside from that what's really annoying B.A is Murdock's cape. Murdock is currently enveloped in black satin cape and it only revealed his staring eyes, B.A had repeatedly thrown the cape away but he kept catching Murdock lurking around in that long cape. They couldn't figure out if whether he always finds where B.A dumps it or he has a lot of those things. After a few arguments earlier Hannibal manage B.A to promise to lay off Murdock just for today but the pilot is really testing the mechanic's patience. Any moment B.A could blow and that wont be pretty.

The door suddenly burst open, Hannibal, B.A and Face pulled out their gun and aimed for the door. Face could've swore he heard Murdock hissed and snarled" Drop your weapons! You're all under arrest!" a familiar voice yelled, standing in the doorway ginning maniacally was Alexandra.

"What are ya tryin' to pull crazy girl!? I almost shot you down!" B.A protested as he put away his gun. Hannibal frowned and Face just laughed .

"Sorry for ruffling your feathers big guy." Alexandra smiled apologetically, she closed the door behind her and walked to B.A and patted his shoulder.

"Ok enough tricks captain Hale." Hannibal said in a tone thats similar to father reprimanding his child " What the status report." He added

" Sorry colonel. Well the town seemed clean, no MPs in sight." Alexandra took a seat on the sofa between Hannibal and B.A, as Face was occupying a lounge chair. " But they seemed to be sending search parties on the next town, not in here though. They didn't think that the A-team would stay in a town so near to a military base." She added with a big smirk on her face.

"Well i guess you're right colonel." Face admitted, they didn't it would work but Hannibal was on the jazz again. Hannibal gave his lieutenant a thruimphant smile.

"Since the town is clean i guess we can have a night out." He smiled while lighting his cigar

"That sounds good Hannibal!" B.A agreed as he stood up, ready to grab any opportunity to distract him from his annoyance.

"Ah yes! It would be nice to go around and see the _beautiful sights_ of the town." Face said putting his game face on.

"How 'Bout you Murdock?" The colonel glanced at the pilot who still perched at the lounge chair.

"No. No mortal drink could quench my thirst!" He said wrapping his cape around him dramatically.

"Alexandra?" Hannibal turned to the sniper who was currently rummaging the sofa.

"I think I'll pass colonel." She said as she threw the pillows off the couch "I was thinking of finishing the book i was reading ... Which now seemed to be lost."

Three other men left the house and went to town to get a couple of beers. They enjoyed the night; Hannibal and B.A were enjoying their drink while Face was enjoying the _sights. _He saw a lot of players but he didn't feel like playing tonight. After a few more drinks they decided to head home. When they reached home the first thing they noticed was it was awfully quiet. It was a bit unsettling because they were used to some form of commotion from the two captain. They both rarely got to sleep early unless Hannibal orders them to bed or they're completely drained from a mission. The insane pilot and the said-to-be-sane-but-susceptible-to-craziness sniper always comes up with 'their' idea of fun, whether its kitchen battle (which involves flour ammunition and egg bombs) or their movie marathons. They weren't this quiet when they are left with their own devices.

The colonel opened the door cautiously and they peered in the dim room which is only illuminated by a single lamp. B.A reached for the light switch and flipped it on, as the light flooded the room they heard a snarl and a grutal hiss and saw Murdock ran towards the dark part of the house. On the couch they saw their sniper with tearful eyes, her hand tied up.

"What's gotten into that crazy fool?!" B.A muttered as he rushed to aid the girl, he untied her. Hannibal approached the girl, he sat down beside her.

"Xandra?" He asked as he took the fearful and close to tear form of their sniper, she nodded to confirm his assumption. "what happened?"

"I- i don't know. All i remember is i-im tied up and it was dark." She said sobbing though she manage to prevent the tears.

"Are you alright?" Face said soothingly, she smiled and nodded. " Good." He said secretly relieved, didn't know what do to if his best friend would hurt their friend. He didn't like the thought, surely Murdock wouldn't do that. He assured himself and pushed away his earlier thoughts.

"How about we call it a day?" Hannibal said smiling. B.A and Xandra went to their respective rooms while Hannibal and Face checked on Murdock's room first, they found him already on the bed sleeping with his cape, after that they went to their rooms.

Face found himself laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He groaned inwardly, there were nights like this when the sandman fails to visit him. He rolled to his side and came face to face with a hole in the wall. The hole goes all the way through the wall it wasn't any more bigger than a marble but face could see fairly clear what's on the other side which was Murdock's room. The room was very similar to his, the difference is Murdock's bed is a little way in the middle of the room. He has the full view of Murdock's bed which at this moment is empty, he shrugged this off, the pilot probably just went down for a glass of water. Face laid on his back and closed his eyes he lay still and manage to some how invite a small sense of drowsiness but it was dissolved by a hideous creak from the other room beside him.

He tried to ignore it but another creak grated his nerve, he turned to his side again and peeked at the hole, ready tell Murdock to pipe down a little for he needs to sleep if he's planning to make a game out of it. He saw Murdock's face as the light from the moon coming through the window hit his face and from the expression he wore Face could tell something's different. The pilot came into full view, light illuminating him, and in his arms he carries a sleeping Xandra or Alexandra. Face saw murdock lay her on his bed, her hands tied in what seemed to be Murdock's cape. Murdock stood there for a moment staring at the sniper on his bed, Face saw that Murdock was wearing a black button up shirt except all the buttons were undone. But the exposed upper body of the pilot is not the thing that got him, what perturbed him the most was the gleam in his eyes, it looked like a hungry vulture looking at a piece of meat.

Murdock stepped back to the shadowy part of his room partly concealing him. Then as if on a cue Xandra started to stir on the bed, she opened he eyes she looked around confused. Xandra's eyes laid upon her hand which were binded she quickly sat up, her eyes began to water. Face lay on his bed completely stunned and unsure of what he'll do, he decided that he'll march into the room when things get hairy. Besides this is Murdock, he wouldn't do anything to harm the sniper in any way or would he?

" Where-?" Xandra looked around she recognized the familiar room " Wait. This is Murdock's room." Then Murdock stepped into the light.

" Murdock!" She exclaimed, she held out her hand " What's happening? Untie me please.." she pleaded a few tears fell from her scared eyes. But Murdock just stood there staring at her with a hungry gleam in his eyes. " Murdock?"

Murdock made a harsh derisive noise which made Xandra jump. " I am not the one you call Murdock." He hissed his voice thick with an accent Face have heard before.

" W-who are y-you? Where i-i-is Murdock?" Xandra asked, Face cant still get used to the fact that Xandra can be so gullible though it was repeatedly mentioned by Alexandra.

" He is somevhere far avay for the moment." Murdock said his voiced laced with dangerous charm. From what Face can see the actions the way he speaks, its not the typical fixations Murdock exhibits and this began to worry him.

" What did you do to him?" She asked. Fear and worry was very evident to Xandra's face, the conman saw the few tears that started to run her cheeks.

" Don't fret my dear.." Murdock puts his index finger under Xandra's chin and lifted her head to meet his gaze " He is unharmed... for now." Murdock smiled coldly that sent chills down the spine of both Face and Xandra. Murdock sat on the bed while Xandra scooted away from him as possible.

" Who are you?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

" I have many names. The Impaler, Dragul and others but you could address me as the Count." Murdock said with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Ofcourse how can Face miss it? The cape and the accent similar to Bela Lugosi, he groaned inwardly.

" Your friend vill be safe if you give me vhat i vant." The Count said while tracing Xandra's jaw line with his finger tips. Xandra gave a small sob and shook a little.

" A-and i-if i d-dont?" She asked in a small voice, wiping her tears with the cloth that binds her hand.

"Then I'll pay your other friends a visit." Murdock said treatheningly, Xandra's eyes grew wide with horror. " Vhat is it going to be my pretty?"

" Alright, what do you want?" She said looking at Murdock. Murdock climbed on the bed, kneeling to level him self to the girl. He took her hands and untied them. Then he leaned down and took a whiff at Xandra.

" You are making me thirsty..." he said Xandra could feel his hot breathe on her neck. She pressed her lips together as Murdock's nose traced a path from her ear to her collarbone. " Very thirsty indeed." He murmured, Xandra closed her eyes and her now freed hand flew instinctively on Murdock's shoulder in an attempt to put some distance between them as his teeth brushed on her neck.

Xandra's eyes flew open, she let out an audible gasp and a groan as Murdock bit her neck. Face was stunned at what was happening. Murdock's arms snaked around the snipers waist bring her closer to him. Xandra pushed Murdock away, but Murdock grabbed both of her wrist and pinned her down on the bed. Murdock gave a cold smile and stared down Xandra, with a growl he assaulted Xandra's neck with an open-mouth bite that had the girl crying out. Xandra moaned as Murdock sucked and licked the sensitive skin of her neck, her breath hitched up as his teeth bore into her neck more, threatening to break the skin.

Face felt some hot flushes caused by scene before him. And the moans and groans coming from Xandra only made it worse, yet he was still in debate whether all of this was real or if he is dreaming. He never saw this manipulative and domineering side of Murdock. Xandra tried to struggle but Murdock was stronger than her and the more she struggle, the more Murdock press into her and his grip grew tigther. She cried out again as Murdock bit her shoulder forcefully she felt like it would bleed, tears traced her face again. Murdock lifted himself a little and he looked at Xandra beneath him. She stared at him with tearful but decisive eyes.

" Promise me..." she said softly then she continued more surely "Promise me you wouldn't hurt any of them." Face gotta hand it to the sniper's alter ego, her heart is in the right place. " And you're going to bring Murdock back unharmed." She added

The Count smiled a hungry and amused smile. " I promise i vouldnt bring any harm to your friends.." then Murdock leaned in again his nose touching Xandra's nose and his hot breath danced on her face " As long as you satisfy me." He said in a low voice. Faceman gawked upon hearing this, now he wished he could've slept earlier.

Face could see that Xandra significantly went limp as he could see some form of struggle from the sniper earlier. Murdock caressed Xandra's face, she took in a shaky breath as he did so.

" Pretty ... so pretty..." Murdock cooed at Xandra. She shivered as Murdock licked the tears from her cheek, she felt his hot and wet tongue travel down from her cheek to her neck. Xandra's breath once again quickened its pace as Murdock started nibbling at her throat. Murdock hands abandoned their grip of Xandra's wrist and find their way to her waist. She groaned as Murdock sank his teeth on her, her torso arched up as he pulled her closer to him. Xandra let out a soft moan as Murdock writhed against her.

Face rolled on to his back and covered his face with his pillow. The sound and the sight has, in no question, aroused him and the pillow doesn't give him enough protection from the moans and groans he hears. 'This will be a long night" he thought.

It was nearly daybreak, much to Face's aggravation, that Murdock had carried the sleeping sniper out of his room. Face had only a chance of 1 to 2 hours of sleep when Hannibal came knocking on his door and called them for breakfast. He reluctantly went down after their CO threatened that he'll drag him down. In the kitchen he saw Hannibal and B.A all ready sitting at the table while Murdock was cooking pancakes on the stove looking happy and energetic like he just had a good night sleep.

"Hey Faceman you don't look so good." B.A commented at a haggard Face. Face just groaned in reply and laid his head on the table.

" Would you like some coffee Faceyman?" Murdock asked brightly and he placed a hand on the conman's suddenly jerk up as Murdock touched him as he remembered what happened last night.

" Yeah sure Murdock coffee would be nice." He smiled at the seemingly normal Murdock, well a normal as Murdock gets. Murdock smiled back and made his best friend some coffee.

" B.A did you wake up Captain Hale?" Hannibal asked not taking his eyes off the paper he was reading.

" I did. She said she'll be down." B.A said as he poured some syrup on his pancake. Then they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Alexandra came through the kitchen doorway, she was rubbing her neck. Murdock's eyes and Alexandra's eyes meet, for fleeting second Face thought Alexandra would punch Murdock or maybe shoot him but this fears died down as Alexandra smiled at Murdock apologetically.

" Good morning Murdock. I'm sorry, i over slept. I know i promised to help you with breakfast" she said leaning on the counter.

" Oh don't worry! I don't mind." Murdock said brightly " Why dont you go and have a sit im almost finish anyway." He added. Alexandra did just that and took a sit beside B.A, Alexandra streched her neck like she was having a case of a stiff neck underneath her dark hair Face could see bruises on her shoulder near her neck ahd he could also see some hickeys and a faint bite mark when she twisted her head.

" Hey what happened there?" B.A said pointing to a bruise on Alexandra's shoulder, Hannibal peeked from his paper, Murdock stared at it as he placed the food on the table while Face grew tense on his sit. He hoped that they wouldnt notice the bite marks and hickeys because he hates to see how the confrontation will turn out.

" I dont quite recall... but i think i got it from playing with Murdock last night." She said as she looked at the bruise herself. The three other guys looked at Murdock who looked absolutely confused. Face didnt know whether to believe Murdock's confusion or not.

" About that, what do you remember last night? When we came home you were tied and there was Xandra." Hannibal said while setting the paper down.

" I think Murdock and I were palying Cowboy and Indian." She said her eyes closed in concentration. Murdock looked baffled as he sat down on his chair.

" You mean i tied you up and gave you that bruise?!" he said utter confused " I- i cant remember! Im so sorry." Murdock said while giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

" Dont worry. I just probably bumped myself on to someting. Besides i always do bruise easily from shoulders up to the neck." She smiled at him reassuringly.

" By the way." She said addressing Hannibal, B.A and Face " I've been meaning to ask you. Did you see my book in the van? I must've left it there."

" What's the tittle of the book you've been looking for?" Face asked remembering the assorted books on B.A's van.

" Dracula by Bram Stoker." Alexandra said as she poured her self some coffee.

" I think i saw a book like that..." Murdock said letting his sentence hung in the air. Face gape then he groaned 'Figures. That explains a lot.' Then he mentally noted to burn that book when he get his hands on them.

**A/N: i got this idea while reading dracula then remembered some modern vampire stories then watched the a team movie (again) and the series ( which im still just half-way through). Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! I've been able to post another chapter for this story because this parcticular story was al ready written before i stareted with my job. I'll try to updte may Normal is over rated as soon as i can. BTW it might take a while to update this story too so please hang in there and bear with me.**


End file.
